


Feast

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [36]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Rose’d given the Valentine’s Day gifts to the Doctor, but they were both going to enjoy this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: Candles. 
> 
> This directly follows [The Secret Garden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9681665). :D
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandEver for some quick feedback. <3

The Doctor sat back on his haunches, surveying his handiwork. 

Candlelight flickered across Rose’s skin like meteors across the night sky as she sat against the headboard of their bed, blindfolded with her wrists bound. Even with him in the dominant position, her tongue poked through her teeth, teasing him. 

Rose’d given the Valentine’s Day gifts to him, but they were both going to enjoy this. He pressed his lips to the skin of her thigh, licking the chocolate that led to the heaven between her legs. 

“I love you,” he whispered reverently as he settled in for the feast.


End file.
